


Son of a Preacher Man

by oncertwice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Teenaged!CS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncertwice/pseuds/oncertwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Emma and Killian are both the children of religious parents, trying to find their own path and helping each other out along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of a Preacher Man

It was the last Sunday of the month.

 

Which meant it was time for the church luncheons to begin again.

 

The luncheons were a monthly thing; a chance for pastors and the various clergy of the other churches to come and take part in fellowship in varying degrees.

 

Emma had never really been a fan of the gatherings, but, with her father being a deacon, she was always roped into helping prepare for them somehow. At today’s luncheon, she was setting up chairs and tables in the courtyard of the church.

 

There were only a few hours left until the guests were scheduled to arrive, and she was already sweating in the August heat as the sun beamed down on her.

 

"Here you go, Emma," Ruby sighed as she handed Emma a bottle of water and they both sat down at one of the freshly-set tables.

 

Ruby's grandmother was the organ player, so she and Emma almost always ended up leaning on each other for support at these kinds of events.

 

"So," Ruby panted as she fanned herself in a futile attempt at relief from the heat, "do you know if _he's_ coming this time?"

 

The _'he'_ to which Ruby referred was Killian Jones. His father was a reverend at a neighboring church, and he and Emma had always had a 'thing' for each other.

 

Killian wasn't like the other preachers' children that she knew. He was a perfect gentleman in nearly every respect, but when he and Emma were alone, it was almost as if he became another person. He and Emma had even fooled around a couple of times, but they'd never really gotten all that far.

 

She knew that he was more _experienced_ than she was, and while that fact should probably have revolted her, it intrigued her. She didn't know anyone like Killian, and she always looked forward to seeing him every month.

 

He shared things with her that nobody else in her life even bothered to. He told her his views on the world, on anything and everything. All she ever had to do was ask him and he’d tell her anything she wanted to know. That honesty and openness was such a refreshing quality to Emma, considering the fact that most people in her church treated her like a china doll, not wanting to offend her, lest they end up having to deal with her parents.

 

Killian treated her like a real person—he didn’t shelter her, and that was something that Emma truly appreciated. Getting to know Killian had changed her for the better, made her less of a little girl and more of a woman, ready to try things out or herself.

 

(At least, that’s how he made her _feel_.)

 

"You know," Ruby started, clearly trying to sound nonchalant, "you never did tell me what happened last time he came."

 

Emma was grateful for the heat in that moment, otherwise she was certain her cheeks would have begun to flush.

 

"Um," she hesitated, taking this opportunity to sip idly at her water. The memory of Killian's hands on her—his lips burning into the flesh of her neck—came flooding back to her and she had to struggle to keep her wits about her. "I don't know. Why do you need details, anyway?" She asked, trying to deflect Ruby's inquisition.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Ruby, she really did. Ruby was one of the few people in Emma’s life who didn’t judge her—unlike the rest of the girls their age who would turn up their noses or shriek in disgust of they knew the way that Emma behaved when no one was around. There were other girls in the church who Emma could talk to if she wanted to, but she knew that they were the type to smile to your face and then gossip about you the minute you turned to leave.

 

"Because I know that whenever he comes around, you guys go off on your little adventures. And, I mean, I'm happy for you, but I just need to know _everything_!" Ruby insisted, leaning forward in her chair.

 

Emma tilted her head back as she thought back to last month's luncheon, which was held in one of the conference rooms in the church. "Okay," she sighed, sitting up in her chair and leaning forward, "I'll tell you, but if either of my parents finds out, I'll be _dead_. _Meat_." Emma emphasized the last two words and looked Ruby sternly in the eyes.

 

Her parents, David and Kathryn Nolan were very prominent figures in the church. They gave the biggest donations, and always made sure to be seen at any of the numerous church functions that were held. Emma loved her parents, even though she didn’t always agree with their ideas. She felt that she owed it to them to be good. It was the least she could do after they’d adopted her when she was a baby and given her the best life she could have asked for.

 

Ruby scooted closer to Emma in her chair and made a 'zipping' motion across her lips. She then proceeded to 'lock' them and throw away the key.

 

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby's flippant attitude but decided to just let it go. "Okay, well, last time we were together, he asked me if I wouldn't mind showing him around the church. It was kind of a weird thing to ask, because I know he's seen it before, but I led him out of the luncheon and we just sort of walked around for a little bit."

 

Ruby gave Emma a look that seemed to say 'you're kidding, right?' and Emma went on, crossing her legs uncomfortably. "Well, that's not all." She shifted in her chair as she brushed her hair off of her shoulder.

 

"We eventually went down here into the courtyard, and we were talking. I hardly remember what about... because he kissed me."

 

Ruby's eyes widened almost comically as she looked at Emma. "He _what_? When were you going to tell me this?"

 

Emma sighed and smiled shyly at her friend's enthusiasm. "I wasn't, because we've kissed before, but since you're trying to pry it out of me..."

 

Ruby clapped excitedly as Emma went on, "He kissed me, and then he sort of led me back into the trees."

 

"Are you kidding me? Oh my god! Then what?"

 

Emma leaned in closer to Ruby, sitting on the edge of her seat as Ruby did the same. "Well, he started kissing my neck and then he slid his hand under my dress and—“

 

“Emma, oh my _god_! You're joking, right?” Ruby interrupted Emma, clearly unable to control her shock. “I never would’ve thought that you had it in you,” She joked as she leaned back in her chair, looking up at the sky as she balanced it on its back two legs.

 

Emma felt a strange twinge of something uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach as she folded her arms across her chest. “And why wouldn't I? I don’t know why everybody thinks I’m some kind of goody-goody.” Emma pouted as she uncrossed her legs, only to cross them again.

 

Ruby allowed her chair to rest fully on the ground again as she smiled at Emma. “Because, that’s who you are. But that doesn’t mean you can’t have fun every once in a while.”

 

Before Emma could respond Ruby’s comment, she turned her head as she heard a male voice approaching them.

 

"Hey, girls! I was just looking for you." It was the voice of Emma's father, who was walking swiftly across the courtyard to them. David Nolan was a very handsome man. He had spent much of his younger years fighting off the unwanted advances of ‘wayward women’ who’d tried to lead him astray. Now, at the age of almost-fifty, he was just as striking as ever, his features strengthened by time and wisdom.

 

Emma sat back in her chair and smiled sweetly at her father as he stopped in front of the girls, putting his hands into the pockets of his slacks. "Emma, have you finished setting up the chairs?"

 

Emma made a show of surveying the area around her, craning her neck exaggeratedly as she tapped her chin, feigning deep thought. "Hmm, yup. It looks like it."

 

Deacon Nolan smiled and wiped at the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand. "Thank you. We only have a short while until this thing is supposed to start. Why don't you girls run along and get changed?"

 

Emma and Ruby nodded as they rose from their seats and walked away, heading inside to change out of their jeans and into their dresses.

 

Ruby leaned in close to Emma as they walked, her voice barely above a whisper. "So, I guess it's pretty clear that you two have unfinished business. What do you think is gonna happen when you see him again?"

 

Emma could feel a small smile creep onto her lips as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

-/-

 

Two hours later, the luncheon was in full swing. Most of the guests had arrived and were mingling as they caught up with one another.

 

Emma and Ruby stood on the very edge of the courtyard, standing in the shade of some tall trees that grew there.

 

Emma was looking out across the guests when her eye was drawn to two figures that were just walking in through the gates.

 

It was Killian and his father, the Reverend Jones.

 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat when she saw Killian. They walked in together, the pair of them going around to various people in the crowd, shaking hands and saying their hellos.

 

Killian wore a light blue button-down shirt, the sleeves of which were rolled up to his elbows, and the hem of his shirt was tucked into a pair of khaki pants. His hair was as dishevelled as it always was, but when Emma saw him, the only word that came to her mind was ‘perfect.’

 

Killian lifted his head, making eye contact with Emma. His eyes lit up as he smiled at her and gave a small wave.

 

Emma could feel a goofy smile of her own come across her face as she waved back. When Killian started walking over in her direction, she felt an immediate wave of panic wash over her. If she weren’t so busy freaking out, she would laugh at how easily Killian could take her from giggling schoolgirl to frantic lunatic.

 

She turned to Ruby and put a hand on the brunette’s shoulder as her eyes grew in width. “How do I look, Ruby?”

 

Emma watched as her friend looked her over; she felt somewhat self-conscious of the light sundress that she wore. It was a white dress with spaghetti straps, something Emma typically avoided, for the fact that she felt too bare whenever she wore it.

 

“You look perfect, Emma.” Ruby encouraged her.

 

Emma smiled and ran a hand over her hair, trying to tame the flyaway strands. She smiled when Killian reached the spot where she and Ruby stood.

 

He stopped just a few feet in front of the girls, his hands still in his pockets. “Hello, Emma.”

 

She felt her heart soar as he spoke her name, and she was so lost in the thrill of seeing him that she didn’t realize that she hadn’t responded to him. That is, until Ruby elbowed her in the ribs.

“Oh, uh, hi, Killian,” Emma sputtered, failing to sound as cool as she was _trying_ to act.

 

When he chuckled at her flustered response, Emma rolled her eyes at herself, inwardly scolding her own lack of finesse.

 

He turned to the brunette and flashed her a warm smile. “Hi, Ruby.”

 

Ruby nodded and smiled, before looking over Killian’s shoulder at some far-off point. “Oh! Would you look at that! Granny needs my help with something. See you guys later.”

 

Emma’s cheeks flushed at her friend’s lack of subtlety, but she was glad to be alone with Killian.

 

He stared at the ground for a moment before he looked up into her face, the blue of his shirt making his eyes stand out all the more. “Would you like to go for a walk with me, Emma?”

 

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she looked at him. “The sermon is about to start.”

 

Killian chuckled and brought his hands out of his pockets and closed it over one of hers. “I know. Is that a problem?”

 

A voice in the back of Emma’s mind was telling her that _‘yes, that was indeed a problem!’_ but another, much louder voice was telling her to _‘let loose.’_ It was only one sermon, after all. She knew that her parents definitely wouldn’t approve, but there wasn’t any reason that they had to find out.

 

Emma smiled shyly as Killian held her hand and led her away from the crowd of people who were just beginning to take their seats at the tables Emma had work so hard at setting up. She glanced quickly over her shoulder and she saw Ruby smile and give her a double thumbs-up. Emma was glad that nobody else was looking in her direction; otherwise her little stint of rebellion would be cut short quite abruptly.

 

Emma shook her head and returned her attention to Killian, who had led her out of the courtyard gates and down into the trees where they had found themselves during his visit the month before.

 

“How’ve you been, Emma? You look… fantastic.” He assessed her as his eyes travelled up and down her body.

 

Emma blushed as she tucked her bangs behind her ear. “Thanks, I like your shirt.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Emma inwardly kicked herself. “ _I like your shirt? Come on, Emma. It that really the best you can do?”_

 

Killian smiled at their awkward small talk and Emma’s failed attempts at seeming cool and collected around him. The transition back into their quasi-relationship after a month of separation was always sort of tricky. He wanted to tell her how much he’d been thinking about her, but he didn’t want to come off as needy or forceful. So, he made a quick decision. He stepped forward and closed the distance between them, deciding to let his lips do the talking instead.

 

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her soundly, holding her close as she began to react to his sudden actions, placing her hands on his shoulders as his hands began to wander her body.

 

Emma opened her mouth when she felt his tongue brushing over her lower lip, and she let him deepen the kiss as she fought to bite back the moan that threatened to escape her.

 

Killian’s mouth left hers as his lips burned a searing trail of kisses down to her shoulder where he lingered as he whispered words of affection into her skin.

 

“Oh, Emma, you’re so beautiful.” His arms held her just a little bit tighter as Emma put her hands on his chest, pushing him back slightly.

 

“Killian,” She breathed, trying to sound as in control as possible, “you don’t have to say that.”

 

His face suddenly contorted into an expression of confusion as he looked at her. “And why is that?”

 

Emma broke out of his embrace and took a few steps away from him. “I know what you’re trying to do.” When he didn’t answer her she decided to elaborate. “You’re flattering me because you think it’ll get you where you want to go.” She explained calmly, not an ounce of ill-will intended.

 

Killian smiled sardonically and scratched absently at his ear. “And where is that?”

 

Emma’s cheeks flushed and she looked down at the ground. The piercing blue of his eyes was suddenly just a little too intense for her. “Don’t make me say it.”

 

He sighed and approached her slowly, holding out his hand for her in hopes that she’d take it. When she did, he breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her closer. “Anything I say to you is coming from a place of deep and sincere emotion. Not to mention that it’s the truth.”

 

Emma smiled bashfully and threw her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry, Killian. It’s just that being apart from you makes me kind of crazy.” She held him close as her cheeks began to flush—something that seemed to happen a lot around him.

 

Having him this close to her only served to remind her of past times they’d spent together—previous luncheons, counselling at the same summer camps, so many stolen moments that were never enough.

 

“Emma, I really did miss you. So much.” His lips returned to her neck as he sucked lightly at her sensitive flesh, causing Emma to yelp and then giggle.

 

“I know, you don’t have to say anything else.” She answered him as she wrapped her arms tighter around him, holding him close. Over the course of the last few months, her feelings for him had changed from attraction to something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

 

Something that made her sad when he left, something that made her wonder what he was doing while they were apart, something that made her hope he didn’t spend his time with anyone else, something that made her heart beat faster any time he so much as looked at her. Sure, they texted almost every day, but staring at words on a screen was nothing compared to the feel of his lean muscles beneath her fingertips or the chills she got when she felt his lips on her skin.

 

She wasn’t sure what this feeling was, but she was almost certain that it wasn’t mutual, so she kept her thoughts and worries to herself.

 

Emma was snapped back to reality when she felt Killian’s hands fall down to her buttocks where they lingered for a moment before one hand slid down and started to creep up the back of her thigh. She sighed when she felt his calloused fingertips graze the round curve of her derrière.

 

His shirt was clutched tightly in her balled fists as he returned his mouth to hers, kissing her gently as his fingers moved around to the front of her underwear. Killian smiled into their kiss as he felt the material of her underwear beneath his fingers. He couldn't see them, but he assumed that they were similar to the dreadfully unflattering “granny panties” she’d worn the last time they were together.

 

Emma broke the kiss when Killian started to chuckle and looked into his eyes, a curious line marring her brow. “What’s so funny?”

 

He shook his head, although his grin grew even wider. “It’s nothing love.” He leaned in to kiss her again and Emma stopped him, her hand over his lips.

 

“No. Tell me.” She insisted, and Killian sighed, lifting up the skirt of her dress.

 

Emma gasped when she felt the warm breeze caressing her bare legs, but knew that there was no point in fighting Killian when he got like this. “What are you doing?” She demanded, a slight edge of annoyance in her voice. “Someone could see!”

 

“Oh relax, Emma. Nobody knows we’re down here. I’m just trying to get a better look at your knickers.” His suspicions were confirmed as he looked over her underwear, the waistband of which was resting just under her belly button. “We really must work on getting you some new panties, Emma.”

 

“What?” She snatched her dress out of his hands and threw the skirt back over her legs. “Are you _crazy_?”

 

“Oh yes,” he sighed as he gathered her in his arms again, “crazy for you.” He kissed her desperately and she was helpless to resist, nearly melting in his arms as she gave in to the moment.

 

His hands resumed their journey under her dress, and he suppressed his amusement as his fingers came into contact with her underwear for a second time. He had just barely touched the elastic waistband of her panties when Emma heard her name being called.

 

“Emma? Where are you?” A distinctly male voice floated down to them, and Killian froze, his fingers poised under the elastic of Emma’s underwear.

 

Killian turned his head toward the voice and he strained his ears to hear it as it called for Emma a second time. “Emma, is that—“

 

Emma’s eyes widened dramatically as she sucked in a terrified gasp. “Oh my god, Killian! That’s my dad!”

 

She jumped away from Killian and made to leave when he grabbed her by the wrist. “Emma, it’s fine. Just—“

 

“No, it’s not!” She whisper-yelled at him as she yanked her hand out of his grip. “I can’t let him see me like this.”

 

Killian sighed, returning his hands to their previous position in his pockets. “You mean you can’t let him see you with _me_?” He dropped his gaze to the ground, suddenly feeling insecure and almost ashamed.

 

Emma sighed and shook her head as she returned to Killian, standing in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. She smiled shyly at him and lightly brushed her fingers over the scar on his right cheek, causing him lift his face so that he could look at her.

 

Killian caught her by the wrist again, but this time his touch was soft and affectionate as he kissed her on the palm of her hand.

 

“What we have is good, Killian. I don’t want my father to find out about it because he would overreact. _Not_ because I’m hiding you.”

 

“Emma?” Both their heads turned again as David’s voice reached them, sounding much closer this time.

 

Killian smiled back and kissed Emma just over the dimple in her left cheek. “I know.” He kissed her on her lips tenderly before taking a few steps away from her, indicating to her that he wasn’t going to stop her from leaving.

 

Emma nodded in her own nonverbal communication as she started to walk backwards, her eyes never leaving his. “Don’t follow me. Wait five minutes, then say you went to the bathroom or something.”

 

Killian looked down at his shoes as Emma walked away. She was out of earshot when he looked back up and whispered, “As you wish.”

 

-/-

 

When Emma stumbled out of the trees and met her father’s eyes, his expression instantly relaxed into one of relief. He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. “There you are, sweetheart. Your mother and I were starting to worry.”

 

Emma smiled tightly and nodded. “Well, here I am.”

 

David studied her for a moment, his eyes searching her face. “Why is your face so red, Emma?”

 

Her hands flew to her cheeks at her father’s question, and her mouth fell open as she tried to think of something to say. “I—uh, it must be the heat.”

 

David nodded and put his arm around his daughter’s shoulders, leading her back toward the others.

 

When Emma took a seat between her mother and father, she scanned the crowd to see if Killian had made it back yet. As she craned her neck to find him, she saw him on the other side of the courtyard, sitting down next to his father at a table facing her.

 

She couldn’t help the smile that crept onto her face as he looked at her and winked, causing a shiver to roll down her spine. Emma sat up straighter in her chair and prayed that this luncheon would be over before she lost her mind.

 

-/-

 

After the sermon was over most of the guests left, while a few had stayed behind to continue on with their conversations.

 

Lucky for Emma, Killian’s father had chosen to stick around.

 

She was making a stack of the folding chairs in an attempt at helping her parents with the clean-up when Killian came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and he leaned in for a kiss, but Emma stopped him, putting her hand firmly on his chest. “Killian, are you _nuts_? My parents are right over there.”

 

Killian sighed and rubbed at his face in a tired fashion. “Come on, Emma, nobody’s looking.” Seeing that she wasn’t convinced, he put his hands behind his back and shrugged innocently. “I’m about to leave for another month. I would think the least you could offer me is a kiss goodbye.”

 

Emma felt her heart clench at his words as her resolved crumbled into dust. “Fine. Count to thirty and then meet me inside.”

 

A smile quirked up the corners of Killian’s lips as he nodded, already starting the mental countdown.

 

Emma walked briskly into the church and made a sharp turn down one of the corridors. She waited for Killian while she leaned her back against the wall, wondering why it was taking him so long to join her.

 

She heard the doors open and looked up to see him walking towards her, a goofy smile on his face. “Finally,” she sighed as he took her into his arms and kissed her firmly, stealing her breath.

 

Killian moaned into the kiss and walked her backward until she was pressed up against the wall again. Her fingers found their way into his hair and she raked her nails over his scalp, smiling when he groaned appreciatively.

 

She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead against his as she tried to catch her breath. Killian’s hand was partially tangled in her hair as his thumb traced the line of her jaw, running over the dimple in her chin and back again.

 

“I wish—“ She started, but cut herself off. That wasn’t the right thing to say. Not now. Not to him.

 

“What is it, love?” He asked as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, “Tell me.”

 

Emma pursed her lips as she looked into his eyes. “I just wish it didn’t have to be like this.” She forced the words out in a hurry and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as she buried her face in his neck.

 

He sighed and ran a hand over her hair in an attempt to soothe her. “I know, I feel the same way. Emma, I—“

 

He stopped talking when he felt her shaking her head. “You don’t have to say anything else.” She told him as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes. “Just—give me something to remember you by.”

 

A devilish smirk came across Killian’s lips as he closed the distance between them with a kiss. But this one was unlike any kiss he had ever given her. He cupped her face in his hands as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly in an attempt at keeping herself upright as her knees began to go weak.

 

Her hands roamed over the taut muscles of his back until she reached the waist of his pants. She stopped then, the leather of his belt under her fingertips, urging her to press on.

 

She had just brought her hands around to the front of his pants when she heard the exaggerated sound of someone clearing their throat.

 

Emma and Killian jumped apart and turned around to see Mary Margaret Blanchard looking at them skeptically.

 

Mary Margaret was one of the children’s Sunday school teachers in the church. She was well-known throughout the congregation, and she was also a close friend to Emma’s parents. Mary Margaret was about fifteen years younger than Emma’s parents, but when she started teaching at the church about ten years ago, they had all become fast friends.

 

“Hello, Emma.” Mary Margaret greeted the embarrassed blonde as she crossed her arms over her chest, clearly waiting for an explanation.

 

“Um, Mary Margaret, hi. This is—this is—“

 

“Killian Jones,” He helped Emma out, extending his hand to Mary Margaret, who shook it politely.

 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Jones.” Mary Margaret replied curtly, indicating to Killian that he should take his leave.

 

Killian nodded and looked at Emma. She shrugged at him helplessly before sighing. “I guess I’ll see you later?”

 

The dejected tone in her voice made Killian’s heart sink into his stomach. He leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips, despite their current audience. “See you later,” he almost whispered as he squeezed her hand before turning to leave.

 

As Emma watched Killian walk away, her eyes travelled down his back and rested on his rear end. She didn’t know why, but she felt as if she could stare at it for ages and never get tired. But, of course, looking at it only made her remember how it felt under her hands as she grabbed or squeezed it. She was so wrapped up in watching Killian leave that she had forgotten where she was.

 

“So,” Mary Margaret started, her stern exterior cracking as she pulled Emma out of her reverie with a smile on her face, “who’s the guy?”

 

Emma breathed a sigh of relief at the playful tone in Mary Margaret’s words. “Oh, please, Mary Margaret, don’t tell my parents. My dad would _kill_ me if he ever found out.”

 

Mary Margaret chuckled light-heartedly as she pulled Emma in for a hug. “I don’t know about that. But don’t worry: your secret is safe with me.” She pulled back and winked at Emma good-naturedly. “So, are you going to tell me about him, or what?”

 

Emma and Mary Margaret walked a short distance to the foyer of the church where they sat down on a loveseat. Before saying anything, Emma craned her neck to survey their surroundings, making sure that nobody was around to hear what she was about to say.

 

“Well, his name is Killian—“

 

“Yeah, I gathered that much,” Mary Margaret teased, making Emma smile.

 

“And his dad is the Reverend of a Baptist church one town over.”

 

Mary Margaret nodded in understanding as she cocked her head to the side. “So, why the sneaking around?”

 

Emma looked at Mary Margaret and raised an eyebrow. “You’ve met my dad. He would totally freak out if he even _thought_ that I wanted to be with Killian.”

 

“What’s so wrong with Killian?” Mary Margaret asked as she looked at Emma worriedly.

 

Emma put a reassuring hand on Mary Margaret’s shoulder and laughed softly. “Nothing’s wrong with him. It’s just that my dad wouldn’t want me seeing _anybody_. It doesn’t matter who. That’s just how he is.”

 

Mary Margaret nodded before her eyes narrowed slightly. “And do you? Want to be with Killian?”

 

Emma shifted nervously in her seat and looked down at her hands. “I’ve thought about it, but it would never work out. There’s the whole thing with my dad, and Killian doesn’t exactly live next door. These luncheons are the only time that I ever get to see him.”

 

Mary Margaret seemed to be thinking over what Emma had said. “Well, you have a car, don’t you?”

 

Emma looked at the brunette skeptically. “What are you saying?”

 

Mary Margaret shook her head as she laughed to herself. “What I’m saying is, just—be a little more willing to try.”

 

“It wouldn’t even be worth it, Mary Margaret. I don’t think he feels the same way.” Emma felt a noticeable pang of sadness slice through her heart at the possibility of Killian spending his time away from her in the company of other girls.

 

“Emma,” Mary Margaret’s voice was soft as she reached for Emma’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “I saw the way he looked at you. He didn’t want to leave. Whatever it is that you feel, there’s a very good chance that he feels it, too. And as for your father,” Mary Margaret raised her eyebrows as she considered what she was about to say, choosing her words carefully. “He might be more understanding than you think.”

 

Emma smiled at Mary Margaret’s words of encouragement. No matter what Emma needed, Mary Margaret was always there for her, constantly acting as a second mother. Emma leaned across the loveseat and hugged Mary Margaret. “Thanks,” Emma sighed as she pulled away. “I’m gonna go see if he’s still here.” When Mary Margaret nodded in understanding, Emma got up from her seat and retraced her steps to the exit.

 

When she got back outside, the chairs and tables were all folded up and stacked neatly along the perimeter of the courtyard. She spotted Ruby and quickly approached her.

 

“Hey, do you know if Killian left yet?”

 

Ruby looked up at Emma with a deadpan expression. “Oh, gee, Emma, thanks for your help cleaning all this stuff up.”

 

Emma groaned and rolled her eyes. “Come on, Ruby. I’ll make it up to you later. Now, Killian. Where is he?”

 

“He and his dad just left,” Ruby gave Emma a pat on the shoulder as she turned to go. She took two or three steps before she stopped in her tracks. “Oh! Hey, he told me to give you this, though.”

Ruby handed Emma a folded piece of paper. Emma looked at it and waited until Ruby walked away before she opened it. It was a note from Killian, which contained only three words:

 

_“Call me tomorrow?”_


End file.
